


A Sunny Day For You

by EvolutionOfAnIcicle



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Major Character Injury, the title is mostly unrelated to the actual work i just liked the way it sounded, this is just a very brief thing i wrote a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvolutionOfAnIcicle/pseuds/EvolutionOfAnIcicle
Summary: Hyrule’s voice cracked over a sob. “It h-hurts.”Legend tried not to let the tears blurring his vision fall, tried to stay strong even if only for Hyrule’s sake, but it was no use. They spilled out from his eyes onto the hand he held Hyrule’s in without his permission.In which Hyrule and Legend experience unforeseen consequences.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Sunny Day For You

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in a tiny notebook at one in the morning several months ago,,,, i was going to sleep but then the writing braincell made the decision to stage a murder. enjoy.

Hyrule’s voice cracked over a sob. “It h-hurts.”

Legend tried not to let the tears blurring his vision fall, tried to stay strong even if only for Hyrule’s sake, but it was no use. They spilled out from his eyes onto the hand he held Hyrule’s in without his permission.

“I know.”

Hyrule squeezed his eyes shut, his entire face contorting as tears dripped down his face.

Sparing another glance at the spearhead lodged deep in Hyrule’s gut, Legend swallowed back the lump rising in his throat.

“I.. I just want it to stop.”

Hyrule’s voice was getting weaker by the minute.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Legend wished he could do more, wished he had a fairy or a red potion or _anything_ , but they had run out of supplies before the battle had even started.

They had been scouting out a place to camp before night fell, the sun sitting low in the sky and the light beginning to fade. That rustle in the bushes? Only a rabbit; Legend could attest to that himself.

Except… he couldn’t, apparently. The evidence laid right before him.

_And it was all his fault._

Legend began stroking his thumb over Hyrule’s hand, trying to offer what little comfort he could.

He knew it was useless, though.

The others were nowhere to be found.

They were out of luck.

This time, Legend didn’t bother to try and hide the unbridled grief that threatened to claw its way out of his chest.

Sitting there, hunched over Hyrule’s limp form as the light faded from the other’s eyes, he knew this was the end of their story together.

He would never again be able to watch Hyrule’s face light up as a fairy alit upon his nose; never be able to spar with the younger and attempt to teach him how to use a sword properly.

As the flow of tears quickened and Legend let out a choked sob, he could only let out one final plea.

_“I’m sorry.”_


End file.
